


Shiro and the Black Cat

by MrColin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BL, Cat, Fantasy, Fluff, Human, HumanxCat, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrColin/pseuds/MrColin
Summary: Takashi ends up finding an abandoned poor black cat in a cardboard box. He provides a home for him and food. But the cat is snarky, grumpy and very temperamental in the humans eyes.But deep down in the black cats heart, he just wants to be loved. He’s not who everyone thinks he is. He’s gentle, caring, faithful and very cuddly.Enjoy a small romance blossom between the two!





	1. Chapter 1

[9pm]

It was a stormy day in Shiro’s hometown when he coincidentally found a black cat in a large cardboard box outside of his cafe. He wasn’t aware that someone left the poor creature here. Since he is the owner of his cafe, he should’ve been asked by a customer to put it there. But it seemed that the black cat was there for quite awhile. He had his umbrella out above him, his large black sweater undone down the middle. He stared down at the small creature and smiled softly at it.

“Guess you’re coming home with me.” Shiro set his umbrella down and picked the wet cat up in his arms. The black cat was hissing and growling at Shiro, but obviously had no strength to fight him, since it was very cold and drenched with the rain. He set the little one in his sweater and held it gently before picking his umbrella back up and turning the corner to head home.

Shiro could feel the huge amount to shaking from the cat in his arms. So he slowly breathed onto the cat so it could stay warm for the short walk.

Once Shiro got to his apartment building, he fiddled with his umbrella and his keys in his hands. He managed to tuck his umbrella underneath his arm while he unlocked the main door quickly. He looked up at the ceiling and forgot about the security camera. No one in this apartment building was allowed a pet. If anyone ended up finding out, then that person would get evicted and Shiro didn’t want that. Even though he’s very fond of cats, this was the only building that approved of him when he was stuck.

Good thing the cat was very small because it blended in well with Shiro’s large sweater after he zipped it up. He held onto the small cat in his pocket while he walked up the steps to the fourth floor. His heart was racing at the thought of getting evicted if the landlord found out about the cat. So much anxiety hit him in the face once he reached his floor. He opened the stairwell door and peaked through the crack, making sure there was no one around. He felt so paranoid right now.

Shiro unlocked his door and closed it quickly, making sure he locked it behind him. He carefully took the small cat from his pocket and made sure it was still alive. He smiled softly at the poor thing, walking quickly to his closet to grab a towel and head into the bathroom. He removed his sweater and set the small cat on top of the towel. 

“Okay. I know cats don’t like water...but bare with me, okay?” And Shiro began his little bonding moment with the cat.

[12 pm]

It was a wild and very long ride for Shiro to wash the cat. He did finally get the black cat cleaned and dried nicely before, bundling it up in one of his fluffy blankets and setting it on the couch beside him. He had set cat food and water out for the black cat on the couch beside them, but it didn’t move. Instead, the cat was staring at him through its fluffy fur in front of its face. Probably wondering who the heck this guy is or why the hell someone is even near him. 

“It’s okay.” Shiro gently patted the blanket. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The black cat turned its head with a huff, wiggling it’s body out of the blanket. It sniffed the cat food and sat down in front of it. 

_I prefer human food, but I haven’t had anything in days._

Shiro saw the black cat kneel down in front of the bowl and take a small piece of the dry cat food. He didn’t say anything at all, or else he might scare the fluffy animal away. He carefully watched the black cat eat up part of the food before moving onto the water.

_The human is staring at me. Creepy._

The cat was startled by Shiro’s sudden actions behind him, it’s purple eyes glancing to the huge screen on the wall. It played images in front of him, people moving in fast motion in circles together. It tilted its head and stared at the screen some more.

“It’s one of my favourite movies.” Shiro started talking to the cat. “I grew up dancing with my mother a lot. Not until I moved out here in New York.”

_Don’t care._

The cat kneeled back down and started drinking the water some more, obviously ignoring Shiro while he was talking.

[2am]

_The humans asleep._

The black cat jumped onto the large carpet on the hardwood floor and pattered to the bedroom. It hoped up on the bed and purred softly before slowly transforming into its human form. The now male cat was partly human, not quite.

“This isn’t human!” The male complained while touching his ears on top of his head. He still had his fluffy cat ears and his fluffy black tail behind him. He definitely looked human, except the ears and tail. His hair was pitch black and down to his shoulders. He was obviously bare naked on the strangers bed with only his fluffy tail covering his private parts. His eyes did not change one bit either. Purple was a very odd colour to have as a human and he would not blend in very well.

“What the fuck?” The males head turned to the doorway and locked eyes with him.

_Oh shit._


	2. Introduction

**[6am]**

The black cat sat on the end of the bed, staring at the unconscious human that laid before him with worry in his eyes. He looked around the room for something that may help the human wake up, but found nothing useful. He had a black T-shirt on and managed to find something for his private parts, because walking around naked with no fur was getting pretty chilly. So he wore large sweat pants from a drawer he opened. He did however, almost break his arm from carrying the human to the bed.

**[Earlier]**

_Thud._

The black cat was hiding on the other side of the bed, protecting its small body from being thrown across the room or whatever the human was going to do to him. But he crawled around the bed and looked at what the thud was.

“Hello?” The cat whispered. “Are you...?” 

Nothing. He heard nothing. And from what he saw, it looked like the human died. 

The black cat scrambled on the floor to the human and put his head on the broad chest, listening for a heart beat. He sighed with relief and stared at the human, looking to the bed and back to him. He slowly stood up and grabbed the larger hands in front of him, lifting the human toward him. The cat let out a loud squeak when he underestimated his strength to carry the larger human, which led him to fall on the floor. 

“Get off me, you, _vile thing!”_ The black cat snarled, pushing the human off him.

The black cat glared at the bed and down at the human. Before he could go back to help the human, he searched the room for anything that could cover himself. Despite having a large fluffy tail, it was going to be difficult finding something that would actually fit him. The tail was quite a surprise when he transformed at first, but managed to get used to it a bit. The hard part was hiding it from the human. 

Who is he kidding, the human already saw him in this form.

Once the cat found something to wear, the clothing was a lot bigger than expected. The black shirt hung down to his mid thighs, the large pants dragging down to his feet whenever he walked. He did however, hide his tail underneath the sweat pants. It was neatly wrapped around one of his thighs. His ears? Still visibly out in the open and he couldn’t do anything about that. At least not yet.

“Argh!” The black cat did not lift the human onto the bed, he dragged him by its ankles. “Come! _ON!”_ He grunted loudly. He stared at the human that was now on the bed, well...partly. 

**[6am]**

The black cat waited patiently for the human to wake up, staring at its profile carefully, wondering if it died when the cat dragged him on the bed. He did hear some thudding while doing the movements, so he must’ve hit the humans head on something.

“Thought I was dreaming.” 

The cat looked up into the humans grey eyes, startled by its sudden awakening. 

“Hey...” Shiro sat up on the bed, not breaking eye contact with the pretty cat in front of him. “Who are you?”

The cat frowned at the human, not saying anything at all. 

Shiro chuckled. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just...curious.” He whispered, lifting a hand to touch the cats cheek.

On instinct, the cat smacked the humans hand away from him, hissing at him loudly. _“Don’t touch me!”_ The cat backed away off the bed.

Shiro’s eyes went wide at the sudden hiss, a small smile appearing on his lips at the deep voice from the cat. 

“You talk. That’s a relief.” Shiro swung his legs to the side of the bed, seeing the cat backing away some more from him. He did look at the clothing that the cat was wearing. Earlier when he saw him sitting on the bed, the cat was bare naked. “I see you managed to find something to wear. Are they comfortable?” 

The cat glanced to the humans eyes, cheeks flushing from slight embarrassment. He nodded his head a little bit.

“That’s good. I don’t want you getting cold.” Shiro stayed where he was, trying not to move too much or else the cat would back away even more from him.

Shiro still sat on the bed quietly, still staring at the black cat in front of him. He noticed how the soft black ravened hair hung down to its small shoulders, the colour of its eyes, wondering how they were purple. And the way the cat acted toward him when he tried to touch him. A few thoughts went through his mind as he started wondering. Was the cat scared of him? Was the cat abused before Shiro found him in a box? It did all made sort of sense. Anyone would react that way on instinct if they’ve been hurt in the past. Emotionally or physically.

“Keith.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows at the voice. “P-Pardon?” He asked.

“Keith.” The cat looked at the human. “My name is Keith.” 

Shiro smiled brightly at that. “Nice to meet you, Keith. My name is Shiro. Well, my birth name is Takashi Shirogane, but calling me Shiro is more easier for many people.” He chuckled.

The cat named, Keith, looked at the human named, Shiro, nodding its head once at the interaction between them.

“What...do you usually do?” Shiro rubbed his hands together awkwardly. “What do you eat? Or wha-“

“Human food.” Keith spoke up. “I prefer human food and milk.” 

“Okay.” Shiro could not get used to the cats voice. It was so deep and gentle in a way. It was calm and alluring. “Are you hungry? I can make you some food.” He stood up slowly from the bed.

Keith’s ears perked up on top of his head, nodding his head quickly when he heard Shiro ask him if he wanted food. 

“Alright! I’ll show you how I make my special chicken.” Shiro held out a hand for Keith, giving him a warm smile.

Keith stared at the hand, his purple eyes flicking from those grey ones and back at the hand. He slowly and very carefully placed his pale hand into the others larger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. What’s a hug?

**[7am]**

Shiro had to hold his laughter when he saw the cat wincing at every splatter the food made in the frying pan. Keith was seated at the black table, watching with those purple eyes at the chicken in the pan. Those large black fluffy ears, twitching at the sound of the oil popping and snapping underneath Shiro’s hand. It was a little strange how Keith asked for human food when he obviously doesn’t know how to cook. It was very interesting to Shiro, but didn’t bother him that much. What sort of bothered him, is that he was itching to ask so many questions about the cat and the somewhat human form. But he stayed silent on the matter for now, since Keith would probably tell him to shut it. 

“Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro turned his head to look at the other.

Keith sat up in his seat quickly, trying to hide that he wasn’t scared of the loud frying pan. “Y-yes.” He lied. He could tell that Shiro knew he was frightened of the pan, but didn’t question it. “Maybe...” He whispered.

“That’s alright. No need to be scared anymore, since I am done cooking.” Shiro took the pan off the hot plate and turned the stove off. He grabbed some ingredients from the fridge for Keith and himself, and then started to make his own chicken. 

It wasn’t much after what felt like forever to Keith. He watched Shiro put something on the chicken, cut it up and place it in front of him. His head tilted to the side at it, sniffing at the smell from the chicken that wafted toward his nose. 

“This is what I sometimes eat, but..” Shiro glanced at the time and saw that it was seven-thirty in the morning. “Crap! I have to have a shower and get ready. I’ll leave you to eat the food.” 

Keith watched Shiro leave the kitchen in a hurry before picking up a slice of the chicken with his right hand. Once he ate it, his tastes buds lit on fire. He started panicking out loud, a small whine leaving his lips. He’s never tasted something like this before.

Shiro had the shower on and was stripping when he saw Keith burst into the bathroom with tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong?!” He cupped the smaller face and saw that the black cat was crying out about something. And then it hit him. Do cats like spicy food?! No. Probably not.

“H-hurths-!” Keith cried out, clutching the others arms tightly. 

“I know! Hold on!” Shiro lifted Keith over his shoulder and headed into the kitchen. He forgot about the milk. And he should’ve asked Keith what kinds of human food he liked. He set Keith down on the couch and went to fill a glass with cold milk. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked you what kind of food you liked. It’s entirely my fault.”

Keith gulped the cold milk down as soon as he saw Shiro hand it out in front of him. After he drank the milk, he let out a little sigh, feeling satisfied that the horrific taste was gone. He’s never having that again.

“Keith,” Shiro sat down in front of Keith, taking the empty glass in his hand. “I’m really sorry. If it’s okay to ask, what did you normally eat before I met you?” 

Keith could feel his ears lower down onto his head, his hands starting to shake at the thought of his memories with that man. “I...I...I j-just...he fed me...rotten food. Things that...no cat should face. I had to...I-I can’t...” He whispered.

Shiro was at a loss for words when he listened to Keith. He was horrified at what he said. “I’m really sorry to hear that, Keith. You should’ve never experienced anything like that. I’m so glad I found you in that box.” He hesitated a bit, thinking carefully on his words. He wanted to ask what else happened, but it seemed that Keith was very uncomfortable talking about anything further.

Shiro didn’t know what came over him, but he was wrapping his arms around the smaller male, hoping this would comfort the other. But he was wrong. 

Keith pushed him away instantly. 

“What? What are you doing?!” The cat was now startled by Shiro’s actions. He was very confused by what the other did to him.

Shiro blinked at Keith, staying where he was and not moving an inch. “I was...I was giving you a hug.” He told him calmly.

Keith frowned at that. “A...hug? What’s...a hug?” He whispered.

Shiro was quite surprised when Keith didn’t know what a hug was. He shifted himself on the couch and looked at him. “A hug is what humans do to comfort each other. We give hugs to show affection to one another to help make them feel better. But I’m guessing you’ve never experienced a hug before.” 

Keith shook his head, tilting his head a bit at the thought of a hug.

“Would you like to try a hug again? I promise I won’t hurt you. It’s actually a nice feeling.” Shiro had set the glass down onto his glass coffee table. 

Keith hesitated at the mention of a hug. He nodded his head a little bit. 

Shiro smiled softly, leaning into Keith and wrapping his arms around his smaller body. He made sure to be gentle and try not to squeeze him. “Now, just try to relax.” He assured him.

Keith listened carefully to Shiro. It felt weird and very strange to receive a hug or even get this kind of feeling from someone. All his life, he was abandoned, lonely and abused by his owner. He knew what affection was back when his mother was around, but forgot about it as he grew older.

Keith wasn’t aware that he was purring out loud against Shiro. His tail was flicking softly behind him, his entire body was relaxed and resting against the other. 

“Feeling better?” Shiro asked softly. He was brushing his hand against the soft black hair, finding it absolutely adorable how Keith purred.

The next thing that Shiro knew, was that Keith was growing smaller and smaller in his arms. The clothing that he wore was getting much larger and eventually, Keith was purring in Shiro’s lap. Shiro pet the small black fluffy cat, gazing down at him softly. 

Shiro checked the time on the wall. He was supposed to have opened the shop a half hour ago. At this moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted to spoil this precious cat and if Shiro ended up leaving unexpectedly, Keith would probably be extremely upset.

So Shiro decided to skip work today and focus on what he needed to do to get this cats trust. He didn’t want to force the cat to trust him. That would be wrong. He wanted to earn Keith’s trust.

Trust is a delicate thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapter coming soon...


End file.
